Naruto: Persona Chronicles
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: FemNaru. On the night Naru steals the forbidden scroll she awakens to a new power that summons other wordly beings. Demons begin to roam and the only hope for Konoha is a team that wields the mysterious power of persona.
1. Chapter 1: Velvet Dream

Naruto: Persona Chronicles.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words, time skips etc_

**Jutsu, persona skills**

"**Demon, summons talking"**

'_**Demon/summons thinking'**_

A/N: Hey everyone I decided to do a Naruto persona crossover. I'll make sure to update my primary stories as well.

**BREAK**

Chapter 1: Velvet Dream

Once I dreamt I was a butterfly. I knew nothing but happiness as the butterfly, but when I awoke I was a man once more. Did I dream that I was a butterfly, or does the butterfly dream that it is a man? The only thing for certain is that there is a difference between the butterfly and myself.

**BREAK**

Darkness, that was all that there was, and suddenly a blue light. At the end of the light was a blue door. A hand reach out from the darkness and opened the door. The figure stepped into the room and sat in the sat. The figure was a girl with bright blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. She had cut her hair in a boyish fashion making it spike up wildly. She was wearing orange pajamas with ramen toppings and a goofy dog like nightcap. She noticed two figures in the room with her.

"Welcome to the velvet room my dear young guest." Said the strange looking man. He was bald with white hair on the sides slicked down, small pointed ears, and a very large nose. He wore a blue business suit. The other figure was also a man in a blue suit as well. He was very handsome to the girl with his white hair and golden eyes seeming to care.

"However, the velvet room has yet to accept you has a guest. Your arrival here was too early it seems." The man said making the girl wonder.

'_What the hell does he mean 'to early' 'ttebane? I just got here, and besides this is just a dream.'_ She thought as the strange old man just stared. That is, until he broke the silence once more.

"You see young lady this room is a special place that only those who are bound by a contract may enter. I believe that such a fate awaits you in the near future."

"I don't believe in fate 'ttebane." The girl said to the strange man who simply chuckled.

"When we meet again." The man said before everything returned to darkness.

**BREAK**

It was a lovely day in the village of Konohagakure no Sato. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, and the local kage monument was grafittied all over. A single figure was banging pots on each other. This figure had blue eyes, a wild spiky hairstyle, and had three whisker marks on each cheek. Said figure wore a large orange coat with a white trimmed collar that had a red spiral mark on the back, and a pair of large orange pants. A few ninja in animal masks had shown up when they had learned about what happened.

"NARUTO, YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME!" one of them shouted clearly more than upset that a child slipped through his watch and did the deed. Naruto, the now named figure, simply laughed at the guy before he ran off.

"Yeah right, like you can catch me 'ttebayo." Naruto said as he ran off. The ninja that yelled chased off after him as the other reported what happened to the hokage and got backup. The chase lasted for several hours until two shinobi passed an area that no one was in. Then a sudden wrinkling sound was made as the wall moved to reveal Naruto holding a special hiding cloth.

"Ha, that'll show them not to underestimate me." Naruto said not noticing a figure stepping up behind him. The figure was a man with a scar across his face; brown hair tied in a ponytail, and wore typical ninja attire with a vest with many pockets. The man crept up and suddenly. BONK. He hit Naruto's head.

"NARUTO! I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN CLASS!" The man said quickly hog-tying Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei, stop being so mean. I don't wanna go today."

"Quit acting like a brat Naruto." Iruka replied as he quickly carried Naruto.

"You'd make a good ninja if you actually pay attention." Iruka said to placate the blonde, but Naruto was still upset at being hog-tied. Iruka carried Naruto to the ninja Academy.

**BREAK**

The Konoha ninja academy is a place where many aspiring ninja come to in order to become ninja. Naruto is no exception in wanting to be a ninja, but his grades could be better. Iruka brought Naruto in and untied him.

"Alright class since Naruot decided to try and skip school today we're going to review the **transformation** jutsu. The whining could be heard all over the class. Everyone knew about Naruto's pranks, but they hated getting punished 'cause he wanted a laugh. Everyone lined up and transformed into Iruka. Naruto went up and transformed, but not into Iruka. He transformed into a twin pig-tailed busty female version of himself with nothing except clouds to cover the most private parts. Iruka flew back with a nosebleed and Naruto laughed.

"Hahaha, you *snicker* got caught in my *snort* **sexy jutsu**." He finished up laughing and earned another bonk on the head from Iruka.

**BREAK**

Naruto was scrubbing the Hokage mountain monument with Iruka supervising.

"You're not leaving until every bit of paint is scrubbed off Naruto." Iruka said. Naruto continued to scrub.

"It's not like there's anyone waiting for me there." Naruto said as he continued scrubbing. Iruka sighed knowing that. He hated to know his favorite pupil was a lot like him.

"How 'bout this, you finish scrubbing and I treat you to some Ichiraku ramen. Only two bowls."

"Ichiraku ramen, now that's motivation." Naruto said happily as he picked up the pace. He eventually got every single bit of paint off. It was already dark by the time the two made it to Ichiraku's ramen stand. They ordered and simply waited for the ramen to cook. It didn't take long and soon the two started chowing down on ramen.

"Why'd you do that Naruto? Do you know who they were?" Iruka asked making some light conversation.

"Of course I know who the hokages were. Everyone does. The hokage is the strongest ninja in the village. Masters of 1000 jutsu, and the best ninja ever. The reason why I did that prank is 'cause I'm going to be the best hokage ever." Naruto said with a smile. Naruto then turned to Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, and motioned for her to come closer. Ayame did knowing the blonde had something to say to her and her alone.

"Um, Ayame-nee it's _that_ time again and I need some of _that stuff_." Naruto said to older woman who just nodded and handed him a package. Iruka noticed and just looked away blushing a bit as Naruto just put it somewhere safe.

"Hey Iruka, can I try on your hitai-ate?"

"No Naruto. You'll get this when you graduated tomorrow." Iruka replied to Naruto's question. Naruto suddenly felt an intense pain in his head.

**THOU…ART…**

**I AM…**

That was what Naruto heard in his head for a brief moment before recovering.k

"Are you okay Naruto?" Iruka asked in concern.

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei. I just got a little lightheaded is all." Naruto said in a more feminine voice. That shocked everyone there mainly because they knew Naruto would only sound like that in private.

"I might just be the real me after graduation." Naruto said still in a feminine voice.

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked a little afraid of what might happen.

"I don't know, but I can't live like this forever right? Well I better head home before I have anymore dizzy spells. I seem to be getting them all day. Maybe that weird dream has something to do with them?" Naruto wondered aloud before Iruka had started to wonder what Naruto was talking about, but before he could ask he was gone.

**BREAK**

Naruto just walked into his apartment and took off the orange jacket to reveal a tight form fitting sleeveless vest and something no boy should have. For Naruto wasn't really a boy like everyone thought, but a girl.

"What a weird dream. Hm?" She said as she noticed something. A simple little booklet was lying on the floor. She picked it up and opened it. It looked like a contract. The wording was this:_ I choose this fate of my own free will and accept full responsibility for my actions._ She didn't notice anything else. Only than those simple words adorned the contract. She thought it was a joke, but signed her name anyway: _Uzumaki Naru_. She placed it down on the table and decided to get some much-needed rest.

**BREAK**

A/N: All right that's the first chapter of my Naruto/Persona crossover. Please leave a review to say how you liked it, but no flames. The flames of evil not helpful criticism like "YOU SUCK" or "YOUR NOT AN AUTHOR JUST A HACK" and the like will be doused with the dust of "I'm ignoring you".


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation and Persona

Naruto: Persona Chronicles

Index

"Normal speaking"

'_Normal thinking'_

**Jutsu and persona skills**

_Written words, flashback beginning/ending, and time frames/skips_

"**Demon/summon/persona speaking"**

'_**Demon/summon thinking'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Persona. Just this story is the creation of my brain nothing else.

**BREAK**

Chapter 2: Graduation and Persona

Naru woke up early ready for today. Today was the final exams for genin and she believed she was ready for it. She heated up some instant ramen and made a bento while waiting for the ramen to cook. She had everything ready by the time the ramen was done. She felt another surge of pain in her head.

**Thou art I**

**I am thou**

**We are the one**

**Who will restore the world…**

That freaked her out.

'_Damn, ever since I had that weird dream I've been hearing that voice and getting headaches. Maybe I should ask Iruka or jiji about it."_ Naru asked herself before chowing down on ramen. Afterwards she got herself properly dressed in her usual attire, a form fitting mesh vest and orange coat and pants.

'_I wish I could show off a bit more, but that's way to girly for me'_ She chuckled to herself. After all, she would love to see everyone's reaction when they find out he is really a she.

**BREAK**

Naru entered the academy with confidence. She knew she would pass this year. After all, one doesn't flunk the exam three times in a row without figuring out the tests. She sat in her seat and looked around to everyone. Haruno Sakura was a shew in for top kunoichi or second place. She was also one of the people she wanted to be friends with. Hyuuga Hinata was also someone she wanted to be friends with, but didn't really approach her because of the fact that she blushed and fainted a lot of the time around her. Yamanaka Ino is a girl that Naru wasn't to sure on befriending, but would give her a chance. She also knew that Ino had a rivalry with Sakura and both were part of the Uchiha fanclub. That was something she didn't want to be a part of. The only girl her age that wasn't apart of the group of fangirls was Hinata, and that left Naru befriending the boys as Naruto.

Inuzuka Kiba was brash, loud, and arrogant, but had a good sense of loyalty. Nara Shikamaru was the single laziest person in the academy but was exceptionally smart. She even asked him for help on her pranks. Akimichi Chouji is the brawn of her friends his only downside is the fact that he's self-conscious about his weight. She honestly thought of him as one of her best friends. Aburame Shino was only someone in the 'acquaintance' area of her life. He didn't really stand out too much except for his bugs. She wasn't scared of his bugs like most girls were. The only guy she barely had any interaction with was Uchiha Sasuke. He was cold to everyone and he didn't really try to make friends. He was only popular because he was the 'last Uchiha'.

'_Geez, why is that guy so moody? He might actually be cute if he smiled. Dating material if he wasn't so cold. Heck, even a super pervert would be better than an emo. Wait, did I actually think that? Gross.'_ Naru thought to herself as she eyed everyone in the room. That was when Iruka showed up with his assistant Mizuki.

"Alright everyone today is the day that you'll take this last exams. Pass and you will become a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. If you fail then you'll haave the option of attending a civilian school for four more years and be let into the civilian lifestyle, or you can repeat the academy and try again next year. The exams are divided into three stages. They are the written stage, physical stage, and the ninjutsu stage. The written stage is simply put a paper test to show how much you know about various topics and the shinobi code. The physical stage is an obstacle course and taijutsu spar with one of your instructors. The only thing about the ninjutsu stage is that you need to perform one of the basic jutsu that you have learned here:** kawarimi**, **henge**, and **bunshin**. You only need to pass two out of three to become ninja. I wish you all good luck." Iruka said as he and Mizuki handed out the tests. The various genin hopefuls went to work answering questions. Naru's test was different in the fact that it had a genjutsu on it mixing up the questions. Even though she answered every one of them correctly, she failed because she answered them in the incorrect order.

After the written exam was over with everyone had a five-minute break to stretch out and not think.

"Hey Naruto, how do you think you did, and did you make a bento today?" Asked Chouji asked his friend while munching on a bag of chips.

"I failed again, but this time I got partial credit at least, and yes I do have a bento today Chouji." Naru answered. That got Shikamaur's attention, but not Kiba and Shino. Chouji and Shikamaru actually tried her cooking.

"May I have at least one little bite?" Chouji asked practically begging for something out of Naru's bento.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said, but he understood why Chouji would beg his friend for some of her bento.

"I might let you have a bite." She said pleasantly and teasingly. After all Ayame always told her that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Iruka came in at that moment and escorted everyone out to the training fields. The second test went by quickly enough. Some barely managed to pass and others had passed with ease. Naru easily passed thanks to her years of pranking others. Shikamaru passed with ease by simply walking. Those that knew him just shook their heads in good humor while everyone else stood slack-jawed on how a lazy kid almost matched Naru's record just by walking. The taijutsu part was grueling and Naru lucked out on sparring with Iruka instead of Mizuki. She passed the physical part of the exam and now everyone was allowed a lunch break.

"Naruto if you were a girl then my clan would try to get you and me married. I would date you if you weren't a guy." Chouji said with tears in his eyes, as he tasted a small bit of Naruto's homemade bento.

"Geez Chouji, I don't think it's that great, but thanks for the compliment, I think." Naru said as she took a bite from her bento.

"Naruto you could go into business with your cooking." Chouji said once more complimenting Naruto's cooking skills. She just laughed nervously while Shikamaru just said troublesome. Kiba stood nearby watching them. He had confusion written on his face.

'_Why does the dobe smell like a girl, and what's so great about a guys cooking?'_ He thought to himself. The lunch period had ended and the nijutsu portion of the test had begun. People were called and had to perform a single jutsu in another room.

'_Why does performing a single jutsu dictate our life? I just hope it's __**henge no jutsu**__ or the __**kawarimi no jutsu**__. I don't think I'll perform a __**bunshin no jutsu**__ again.'_ She thought to herself before her name was called.

"Alright Naruto I just want you to perform the **bunshin no jutsu**." Iruka said as Naru just gulped. That jutsu was the bane of her existence and no matter how many times she practiced she never got it right.

"**Bunshin no jutsu.**" She called out as she made the hand sign for it, but once again it didn't work as intended. The clone came out sickly looking and didn't fool anyone.

"You fail Naruto." Iruka said somewhat saddened that his favorite student had failed once more.

"Maybe we should let him pass Iruka-san. This is his third year here and he did make a **bunshin** this time." MIzuki said. Iruka shook his head and replied

"He couldn't fool anyone with that **bunshin** and everyone else can make two or three. Naruto here couldn't even make one. I'm sorry Naruto, but you failed again." Naruto left downtrodden about failing. The academy let out and she once again saw happy kids showing off to their parents. She always had sharper senses and overheard a couple of older women gossiping.

"Is that him over there?"

"Yeah, it's _him. He_ was the only one to fail."

"That's a relief. I don't even want to imagine _that monster_ becoming a ninja."

"Yeah, especially since _he's_ the …"

"Shh, we can't talk about it here."

The three gossipers left. Naru hated it. She just wanted to be loved. Maybe even find a husband, but no one would ever let her date anyone if they knew. She barely noticed Mizuki creeping up behind her.

"You know Iruka doesn't hate you right?" He said to her.

"I know that, but why doesn't he want me to be a ninja?" She asked him.

"He sees a lot of himself in you and that's why he pushes you so hard. I'll let you in on a little secret." Mizuki said as he leaned closer. She leaned in close enough to hear him without getting close enough to exposing herself.

"There's a secret test that you can do to instantly get promoted genin. All you have to do is sneak into the Hokage's office, steal a certain scroll, and learn one jutsu from that scroll. I'll meet you in certain area and you show me the jutsu." Mizuki said before Naruto rushed off. No one noticed the evil smirk on his face

'_Heh, it's just too easy'_ He thought as readied himself for his plan.

**BREAK**

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked as he saw the young girl looking around the scroll library.

'_Kuso. Sorry jiji but I'm becoming a genin tonight.'_ She thought to herself before turning around and using her own created jutsu.

"**Sexy jutsu**" She called out before transforming into the longhaired busty blonde. Sarutobi gasped and had the hugest nosebleed before passing out.

**BREAK**

Iruka was at his home thinking about the past including when he first met Naru. He was one of the few Naru willingly trusted with the fact she's a girl. He also never did get to ask what the weird dream she had was. Suddenly he heard a rapid knocking at his door. He opened it and saw a worried Mizuki.

"Iruka-san we have to act quickly, Naruto stole the forbidden scroll." Iruka was shocked at MIzuki's words. He never thought the girl would do something so drastic on her own. He also thought it might be a prank, but this was too much.

**BREAK**

Naru had successfully infiltrated the hokage tower and stole the sacred scroll of sealing. She opened it up and vowed to learn the first jutsu she could.

'_Aw man, not another __**bunshin**__. __**Kage bunshin**__ might be useful though. Might as well get to work.'_ She thought as she started working on the jutsu.

_A few hours later_

Iruka showed up to find a tired Naru and the scroll.

"Naru-chan, what are you doing young lady?" He asked in a serious tone. This not something you steal as a prank.

"I was practicing a jutsu. Mizuki-sensei told me about this place and the secret test. You have to let me pass when I show you the new jutsu I learned." She said with some anger in her voice for being called lady. Iruka was confused. Why would Mizuki tell that there was a secret test? A sound was heard and Iruka immediately dove in front of the blonde haired girl. A second later Iruka felt pain as a large shuriken in his back.

"What?" Naru asked confused as to what's going on. That's when Mizuki showed up.

"Well, well Iruka I didn't think you would show up so soon. Naruto, please give me the scroll." He said. She really didn't like the tone he was using. She especially didn't like the vibe he was giving off.

"Naruto, don't give him that scroll. The scroll contains many powerful and dangerous jutsu." Iruka said in a worried tone.

"Now, I don't know if Iruka was right to call you 'lady'', but that doesn't matter 'cause I'll trade you the scroll for a secret. A secret that _you_ are not supposed to be told." Mizuki said smirking even more.

'_What secret could he mean?'_ Naru thought to herself. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that had nothing to do with her _time of the month._

"NO, DON'T SAY IT MIZUKI. IT'S TREASON TO DO SO!" Iruka shouted out trying to stop what was going on.

"On the day you were born the Kyuubi no Youko attacked and the Yondaime gave his life to kill is what everyone was told, but in reality even he could not kill such a powerful demon so he chose the next best option. He sealed it away into a newborn infant whose umbilical cord had just been cut. He sealed it inside of _you_ Naruto. You are the reincarnation of the Kyuubi." Mizuki said in a maniacal manner.

"As a matter of fact, Iruka hates _you _because _you_ killed his parents when he was a kid." He continued on. Fear and confusion were the most prominent of Naru's emotions at that time. She didn't know who or what to believe and ran off.

**BREAK**

Naru stood in the shadow of a tree holding the scroll close to her. She didn't want to believe that even Iruka hated her.

"Why do you protect the demon brat? If Naruto were a girl then she would take a strong mate and get him to help her destroy this village. She is just like me, power hungry." Mizuki said as he fought with Iruka. The two had clashed for a while and wound up near her.

"In fact maybe I'll let her live. I think demon kids would have a lot of power." Mizuki continued on with some lustful ideas, but only if it was true.

"You're sick on thinking that Naru would do _that_ with you. You maybe right on how demons are, but you're wrong about Naru. She's a sweet girl that's a noble kunoichi of the leaf." Iruka said before getting a slash to his legs making him unable to fight. She heard that Iruka still cared about her. He was one of the few precious people she had.

"Mizuki-teme, if you want me come and get me you bastard!" She said with venom towards the man. He deceived her and hurt her precious person. She was going to make him pay.

"Why don't you give me the scroll and come with me. There are others that would benefit you much more than this weakling village with a fool of a Hokage." Mizuki said feeling triumphant.

"YOU HURT IRUKA, TRICK ME, AND BADMAOUTH JIJI. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" She shouted and filled the forest area with many clones. Iruka was amazed and Mizuki was scared, but then they all dispelled. Naru got a major headache and couldn't maintain the jutsu.

"You'll make me pay huh? Maybe you'll pay me with sex demon whore." He said smugly and started to advance. Naru heard the voice again.

**THOU ART I **

**I AM THOU**

**NOW IS THE TIME**

**AWAKEN OUR TRUE MIGHT!**

She looked to her hand and saw a card, and a single word came to mind.

"Per-so-na." She said quietly and smashed the card on instinct. A blue light suddenly shone, and a being appeared behind her.

"**Thou art I, and I am thou. I am Tamao the vixen-hime of ninetails."** The being appeared wearing the robes of a miko with silver hair, a fox mask covering her face, and nine foxtails. Tamao also had a wakizashi in one hand and poised to strike.

"Tamao use **garu**." Naru cried out and suddenly Mizuki was quickly sliced in and emerald green wind.

"Naru, thank you. I want you to close your eyes." Naru did as Iruka told her. He then said it was okay to open them again. When she did she didn't notice anything different except Iruka's hitai-ate was missing.

"Congratulations Naru-chan. You pass." Iruka said as Naru happily passed out.

**BREAK**

A/N: Phew, the longest second chapter I've ever written. Now I like reviews like everyone else, but I'll only respond if you have something useful. IF IT'S JUST SAYING SOMETHING THAT SOUNDS LIKE A FLAME THEN KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF OR ASK PERMISSION TO TAKE THIS STORY FROM ME AND SEE IF YOU CAN DO BETTER. If you have something to criticize then do it constructively. Tell me how I can improve instead of stating disapproval. I don't need the reader's permission to write a story.


	3. Chapter 3: Social Links

Naruto: Persona Chronicles

Index:

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words, flashback beginning/ending_

**Jutsu, skills**

"**Demon/summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/summons thinking'**_

A/N: Yo everyone here's another chapter of Persona Chronicles, and this time I'm going to add something I should've added in the beginning.

Personas:

Tamao

Lv: 3

Arcana: Fool

Str: wind

Wk: Elec

Null: Light

Skills: Garu, Cleave, Dia

Info: The very first known kyuubi to wander the earth. In her quest to find an ideal mate she destroyed 8 minor nations or lords who only wanted her for her beauty and powerful magics.

**BREAK**

Chapter 3: Velvet Room and Social Links

Darkness, once again the endless darkness of dreamless slumber kept Naru. Until once again she saw that blue door and opened it. This time she noticed the room looked like the office of the hokage, and once saw the strange old man sitting down.

"Welcome once more to the velvet room my dear young visitor." The old man said.

"Alright old man, I've got questions and you're going to answer them 'ttebane. First off, what is this place, and what was that power I used to beat Mizuki-teme?" Naru asked slightly ticked at the old man in front of her.

"I will answer your questions in due time, but I have neglected to introduce my self on our last encounter. My name is Igor and I am a resident of this place. The gentleman to my right is Theodore, he is a resident here like myself." Igor said as he motioned to the man on his right.

"I'm charmed to meet you." Theodore said with suave almost making Naru blush.

"As for your first question this is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter, and it's been years since we last had a guest. Now, hold on to this." Igor said as a blue key appeared before the blonde haired girl. She took the velvet key.

"What about that power huh? I've never seen or heard of anything like that except the **kuchiyose on jutsu**." Naru asked a little annoyed that her other question was ignored.

"That power is called Persona. It is a manifestation of your psyche as you react to external stimuli. Think of it as a sort of mask that helps you through life's hardships. Your persona ability is unique compared to others, for you have the power to create and wield multiple personas and summon them as needed. The power of persona gains strength by channeling your inner strength. Such strength is improved through social links, your emotional ties with others. My time will soon be scarce, but please come again of your own accord. Then I'll tell you my true role in helping you." Igor said satisfying Naru's curiosity for now.

"Till we meet again." Igor said as Naru faded into a dreamless sleep.

**BREAK**

The sun was rising once more. One young blonde haired girl got up and showered off. She looked to the mirror and grabbed a brush and started combing her hair. After she finally tamed her unruly short hair. Though it was tomboyishly short it still framed her face nicely. She then put on her usual outfit minus the large coat. She stepped out and hoped for the best as she was revealing the fact that Narut was really a girl.

"Wow, never thought Konoha would have such a young cutie like yourself. Now smile." Said the cameraman from outside the village. Naru smiled a foxy smile showing off her larger than normal canines. Her picture was taken and she left for the hokages office.

**BREAK**

"Hm, I didn't expect you to comply like this Naru-chan. Not only did you let your picture be taken as a girl you didn't do anything wrong except not have your hitai-ate on." Sarutobi said as he looked at the picture of the smiling young girl.

"I was going to have some make-up on, but I don't carry that girly stuff anywhere. So I went au natural." Naru said. She was planning on a prank picture, but that was for another time.

"Prepare to be beaten old man!" was randomly heard as a boy with a helmet and a large scarf came rushing in only to trip on his feet.

"Who tripped me?"

"No one tripped you honorable grandson." A man with glasses answered the boy. He looked around and noticed a girl he never saw before in the room.

'_Who is this young lady? I must say she is quite a lovely but rough looking young lady.'_ The guy thought as the boy got up and pointed an accusing finger to the girl.

"YOU TRIPPED ME!" He said. Naru then grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"YOU TRIPPED ON YOUR OWN FEET. Seriously what kind of an idiot are you? You rush into a place guarded by high level ninja, attack the hokage, trip on your own feet, AND have the nerve to blame someone else." She said looking at the boy sternly.

"Please put him down young lady. He's Hokage-sama's grandson and should shown some respect." The man said getting the girl to turn to him showing her whiskered cheeks.

'_Those marks, she's the kyuubi brat? I thought the demon was a boy.'_ The man thought with a mixture of a cold glare and confusion. She would have just put the kid down, If he hadn't opened his big mouth.

"Yeah, so put me down already you bitch."

'_She's going to do what every one else does.'_ He thought, but instead he saw the heated glare from the girl.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HIS BABA. YOU DON'T BLAME OTHERS FOR YOUR OWN SCREW UPS, AND YOU'RE A KID WHO SHOULDN'T BE USING THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE!" She said as she rapped him hard on the head and left. Sarutobi sighed not really blaming the girl for what she did.

"I'll see ya later jiji, and try to teach the brat some manners when dealing with girls." Naru said as she left.

"Humph, good riddance. Now honorable, where is he?" The man asked obviously glad the girl left.

"I believe my grandson left following Naru-chan." The elderly hokage said as the man ran yelling about the honorable grandson being corrupted by the girl.

**BREAK**

Naru was starting to get annoyed at the kid that was following her. She knew he was shadowing her and not doing a very good job at it. Perfectly shaped rocks, bushes in the middle of the road, but the last disguise would've worked if he held the sheet the right way.

"You're holding the camouflage sheet the right way, and would you stop following me you little stalker." She called out annoyed at the fact a kid wasn't even trying to hide.

"So you saw through my disguise huh? You're a better ninja than I thought." The boy said.

'_At the rate you're training's going _anyone_ would be a better ninja'_ Naru thought to herself.

"Name's Konohamaru, and I'm going to be your apprentice." Konohamaru declared as if it's going happen.

"Apprenticeship denied." She told him simply and started to walk away before she felt a weight on her legs and saw Konohamaru clutching her leg.

"Please, please, PLEASE, teach me a cool jutsu." He begged her.

"Alright already, I'll teach you a jutsu. Just let go of me, and stop making a scene." Naru had relented and brought him to a secluded area. She couldn't teach him how to summon a persona because she doesn't even know that much about _how_ to summon one outside of instinct. So she decided on he variant of the **henge no jutsu**, **oiroke no jutsu**, but she figured she'll regret it later.

"I'll teach you my variation of the **henge** that I call the **oiroke**. The first step is to imitate a girl's body and then make it an adult's desire. If successful then adult men will be defeated by their own perversion." She said and got Konohamaru to train with it. It was long and grueling but the boy was improving in the prank jutsu. Naru decided to take a break. All day it was showing the kid gravure magazines and going into the women's locker rooms, and every time the two were caught Naru got hit on the head.

"You attacked the hokage earlier. Why did you do that?" She asked sharing a bento she made early that morning.

"If I beat jiji then I'm the strongest ninja, and then I'll be the hokage and people will remember my name. I was named after the village so it'd be easier to remember, but no one ever calls me Konohamaru. It's always 'honorable grandson' and I'm sick of it." He said. Naru understood why he wanted to be known, but there was one thing she learned long ago.

"You can't become hokage with just that Konohamaru." She told the boy.

"Huh?"

"You're not capable of being hokage just yet. The hokage isn't just the best ninja fighter in the village. He or she is someone who has learned many jutsu, fought many battles, and protects the village. The villagers look up to him or her as a pillar of strength and trust. If you think that just beating him will win you that hat then you're wrong. You'd have to fight me for it, and I won't go easy 'cause there are no shortcuts in the shinobi lifestyle. Especially for kunoichi." She said sagely causing the to look at her in awe. Just then the man that accompanied Konohamaru showed up.

"There you are honorable grandson. I've been looking for you all day. Now we should get back to training." He said as he came forward to the two.

"Go away. I'm hanging with oneesama right now, and she's taught me an awesome jutsu." Kono-kun said with enthusiasm.

'_So now I'm his oneesama? Well it's better than being teme or bitch'_ Naru thought to herself.

"I'm a jounin elite and tutor to hokages, and she is nothing more than a brat who is a failure." He said smugly while coldly glaring at Naru.

'_Those eyes, I wish everyone would stop staring at me with those cold eyes.'_ Naru thought and got a cheeky idea.

"Did you teach Yondaime-sama?" She asked throwing the man off guard.

"Well, no but." He stammered as she pressed on.

"Then you're a liar. The Yondaime was taught by Jiraiya of the sannin, who was taught by Sarutobi-jiji, and jiji was taught by Niidaime-sama." She stated easily enough confusing him even more.

"Since you claim to be a tutor to the hokage's then you must have trained at least one. If not then you're just telling lies to make yourself look good." She simply stated and took a sip of her homemade tea.

"Ah, but when the honorable grandson becomes the hokage then it will be true." He said trying to salvage the situation, but failed.

"Then you're a lousy tutor to not correct the mistakes Kono-kun made while shadowing me. He couldn't even fool a civilian." She said simply once more embarrassing the man in front of his charge.

"Very well then, I'll show you my skill as a jounin elite Ebisu." He said as charged towards Naru. He didn't have any killing intent, but he was going to rough her up a bit for hurting her. Konohamaru stood in front stopping Ebisu's advance.

"I'll show you the technique 'neesama taught me." The kid said as he put the proper hand signs and transformed into a sexy women with straight brown hair with cloud wisps covering the most private parts.

"So, how'd you like my jutsu?" The kid said in a sexy women's voice.

"What a vulgar technique!"

"Seeing it used by someone does make it seem degrading towards women." Naru and Ebisu both agreed.

"Why didn't it work?" Konohamaru asked returning to his usual self.

"I'll show you something new I picked up when I graduated. I don't know much about it, but it's a kick in the teeth." Naru said as both Konohamaru and Ebisu noticed a blue card materialize out of nowhere.

'_What is the kyuubi brat doing?'_

'_Wow, is this onee-sama's special technique?'_ the two wondered as the blonde held it in her hand.

"Come forth Tamao." She called out as she crushed the card, and just like with Mizuki the miko dressed, fox mask wearing nine-tailed vixen came forth and blasted Ebisu with an emerald whirlwind. It didn't kill him, but it did knock him unconscious.

"Wow, that was awesome! What kind of jutsu was that?" Konohamaru asked excitedly.

"That was my power. The power of persona was what I summoned. Work hard Kono-kun and get strong, and then we'll fight to see who is worthy of being the hokage." She said when suddenly some cards appeared before her.

**REACH OUT. **

**SEIZE WHAT YOU HAVE EARNED.**

A voice echoed in her mind. She reached out and a new card materialized. It had the picture of a fairy on it.

"Pixie." Naru simply said. She and Konohamaru hung out for a little longer before parting ways when she heard something

**THOU ART I **

**I AM THOU**

**THOU HAST ESTASBLISHED A NEW BOND**

**IT BRINGS THEE STRENGTH TO FIND THE 'TRUTH'**

**YOU SHALL HAVE THE BLESSINGS WHEN CREATING A PERSONA OF THE MAGICIAN ARCANA.**

The moment ended and she decided to go home. Tired from the day's evenst she simply showered off and plopped down on her bed without even getting dressed.

**BREAK**

A/N: Alright and here's chapter three. Read, review, and remember. Constructive criticism isn't just saying you suck and pointing the flaws only. In my opinion the reviews should be more for constructive criticism or giving me your ideas. Saying you like or hate the story is fine too, and if you hate it then you don't have to read it.


	4. Chapter 4: Teams and Tests

Naruto: Persona Chronicles

Index:

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words, Flashback beginning/ending_

"**Demon/summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/summons thinking'**_

**BREAK**

Chapter 4: Teams and Tests

**BREAK**

Naru was nervous, completely and utterly nervous about today. Not because she had a power no one else even heard about, but the fact that today was the genin team placement. She had already gotten her hair all straightened out, and made a couple of extra bentos to pacify and hopefully earn some friendships. At least she hoped so.

'_Even though we've been through good times and bad, tomorrow I wear you no more my jacket.'_ She thought as she continued towards the room. When she got there she took a deep breath and entered. Her hitai-ate was worn proudly upon her forehead and her hair was strait. She looked around to see that one of the seats available was next to Sasuke. She walked to the seat and sat down.

"Hey Naruto, what're you doing here? I thought you flunked?" Shikamaru asked with no real malice or venom. He still had a sinking suspicion that the blonde was hiding something from him.

"I did pass so you know. I've got the hitai-ate to prove it, see. It seems that Mizuki-teme sabotaged my test on purpose." She answered the lazy genin. This was technically true as she wouldn't have failed if her test wasn't under a genjutsu.

"Tch, how troublesome, but I'm glad you passed." Shikamaru said before going back to his place with his friends. Suddenly a great noise was heard and a girls voice was heard.

"SHA, I WIN INO-BUTA!" Sakura said nearly shouting giving Naru a headache.

"But my foot was in the door first billboard brow, so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Ino countered. Once again the two girls rushed towards Sasuke and Naru.

"Hey Naruto, get out of the way so I can sit next to MY Sasuke-kun."

"_Your_ Sasuke? I think you mean _my_ Sasuke-kun." Ino stated more than asked. The argument continued as Naru got in front of Sasuke and stared at him.

'_What's so great about him? He's not ugly, but his cold 'high and mighty' attitude doesn't make me want to date him'_ Naru thought as she stared at Sasuke.

'_Naruto changed his hairstyle? Why does it make him look more feminine? Why am I even thinking about this? I need to concentrate to kill_ him_ not stare at an almost pretty boy that could pass for a girl.'_ Sasuke thought as he was suddenly thrown in turmoil about his sexual preference. Then suddenly Naru was bumped from behind and

**chu!**

Naru was lip locked with Sasuke. A few moments had passed to the shock of the classroom. After a few more moments of staring into each other's eyes they separated. Naru curled up into the fetal position while Sasuke was spitting out.

'_Oh merciful Kami-sama, please take my life right now.'_ Naru thought at the embarrassment of having her first kiss stolen by circumstance.

'_Why are his lips so soft? Gah, what am I thinking about I can't be gay, can I?'_ Sasuke thought. He didn't know why he was attracted to the blonde in front of him. The Sasuke fan club was about to strike when Iruka came in.

"Alright class I want you all to get into your seats. What's wrong with Naru?"

"Naruto kissed Sasuke Iruka-sensei. How troublesome." Shikamaru answered Iruka's question, and that got Iruka glaring at Sasuke.

'_If he even _thinks_ of getting into Naru's panties just for fun then I don't care if the civilian counsel punishes me. I'll kill him for hurting her.'_ Iruka thought sending a death glare to Sasuke.

"Now, you are all shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. Right now you're all genin, the lowest of the low. You will all be put in three man teams with a Jounin, a superior ninja, as your instructor. I will now name the teams. Team 1…" Iruka started as he went through the names.

"Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka listed off team 7 much to Sakura's joy and Naru's despair.

"Iruka-sensei, why do I have to be on the same team as the teme?" Naru asked with some annoyance in her tone. She hated the fact that she was on the same team as the jerk who stole her first kiss.

"You're divided into teams based on your scores at the academy. You had the lowest scores while Sasuke got the highest. You two are on the same team with Sakura to balance out the team." Iruka said almost apologetically.

"Can't you talk to jiji about it and see if we can switch around? I don't wanna be on the same team as the teme. Sakura I can handle but the resident ice block I'm not sure if I'll kill him or die from disgust." Naru shot back.

"Baka, don't call Sasuke an ice block Naru-baka. He's smart, strong, and hansome. You're just the 'dobe'." Sakura said a little too harshly, but she grew up with people that didn't like Naruto period.

"I'm just saying that you can do better. There's better guys in this room that's better boyfriend material than the teme." Naru said getting into her 'girl talk' mode that she usually only does with Ayame.

"Yeah right, like you're better boyfriend material than Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated thinking that this is a ploy to get her to go out with him.

"I never said me. Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, heck even Kiba is a little bit better than the teme." Naru listed off the guys in the graduating class that she knew of.

"Oh, now I get it. You've been trying to go out with me 'cause you're gay and denying it." Sakura said in a haughty attitude thinking she won a shogi match. This caused Naru to get peeved. She wasn't a lesbian.

"I'm not gay." She started as she grabbed the zipper on her coat.

"Because I, Uzumaki Naruto." She continued on pulling the zipper down completely.

"AM A ONNAKO" Naru finished loud and proud as she threw her coat off revealing her form-fitting vest. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. Ino, Sakura, and the others of the Sasuke fan club gasped at the fact another girl got his lips before them. Shino's sunglasses fell off his face. Too bad no one ever saw his eyes. Chouji dropped his bag of chips. Shikamaru looked like a dear caught in the headlights. Kiba and Sasuke both were shocked, but Sasuke kept his stoic face. Hinata simply fainted.

"Alright everyone, SHUT UP AND BACK TO YOUR SEATS SO I CAN FINISH" Iruka yelled out with his 'demon head technique'.

"Team 8 consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, your Jounin instructor Is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 consists of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru, your jounin instructor is Sarutobi Asuma. That's all for team placement. You now have a few hours to get to know your team while waiting for your jounin instructor. I wish you all luck as ninja." Iruka said as he bowed out of the room leaving the still shocked genin.

**BREAK**

Sakura was sitting outside still contemplating on the fact that Naruto was a girl. She never saw it coming. Sasuke started to walk by.

"Sasuke-kun, please have lunch with me so we can get to know each other better." Sakura asked with hearts in her eyes forgetting the puzzle that is Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn, than you should be asking Naruto. What do you think about her?" Sasuke said. He too was more curious about the blonde girl after her little show.

"I think she's messed up 'cause she's an orphan." Sakura stated. Sasuke started to show some concern, though it was still in typical Uchiha stoicism.

"She's never had anyone tell her what's right and wrong so she does crap like that. She's never had anyone tell her that cross-dressing is wrong." Sakura continued.

"I bet she's lonely." Sasuke said getting Sakura confused.

"What do you mean lonely?" She asked.

"No parents to tell her they love her. No one to correct her mistakes. Being scolded by parents isn't even as painful." Sasuke said. He never really thought about the blonde, but this got him interested.

"You're annoying Sakura. I'd much rather go out with the dobe than you." He said coldly breaking the girls heart. She almost started to cry when Naru showed up.

"Hey guys, I know you don't like me much, but can we at least eat lunch together and get to know each other. I brought bentos." Naru said as while smiling a foxy smile. It didn't decrease her appearance but added a vulpine beauty to her.

"Uh, sure Naruto." Sakura said somewhat hesitantly. Sasuke just made a hn sound and sat down. Naru handed the two bentos to her new teammates.

"Wow, this is good Naruto. Where did you get them?" Sakura asked tasting the food and quickly forgetting her diet. Sasuke nonverbally agreed without letting the Uchiha mask slip.

"Um, I made them." Naru answered and the two simply stared at her. They finished the meal and went back to the classroom to wait for their jounin instructor.

_A few hours later_

Naru was getting pissed. Two hours have passed and the other teams already left with their sensei and team 7 was still waiting. Naru suddenly got an idea on 'light punishment' for their sensei's tardiness.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked as the blonde put some slips of paper by the door and an eraser after scribbling something on it.

"Just a little prank for sensei's tardiness. After all punctuality is important as a shinobi must get information on time before a group makes a big mistake and gets killed. Also, this is punishment for not taking us seriously." Naru answered finishing up a wire trap. She heard footsteps and quickly dashed to her seat and grinned maliciously. Sakura and Sasuke didn't even want to know what their blonde teammate planned. Then the door opened showing a man with gravity-defying silver hair, a facemask, and his hitai-ate over one of his eyes.

'_Ah, the old eraser over the door trick. They're not even trying, but might as well amuse them.'_ The man thought as he went through the door and let the eraser hit him. He was surprised that the eraser was heavier than it should be, but that became the least of his problems as he face planted on the slip of paper and it exploded in a orange gas and the wire trap was sprung causing two orange arrows to pelt the man in the butt. Overall the man was entirely dyed in orange causing Naru to laugh vigorously.

'_This is our jounin instructor? On second thought, how did she set up the traps like that?'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura didn't know what to say or think even if her 'inner self' was laughing along.

"Meh, I would've done more. Especially since I got hebi-san tied up in a bondage style knots with a bit of honey and feathers." Naru said after getting control of her laughter.

"My first impression is you're all idiots." The man said calmly with little interest. Sakura looked pale, Sasuke was impassive, and Naru just stuck her tongue out.

"Meet me on the roof to begin introductions." The man said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves. The genin walked to the roof and saw the man again, though he was still covered in orange.

"Alright now, how about some introductions. You know names, likes dislikes, dreams, the usual." The man said before Sakura pointed out.

"How about you go first. I mean we don't know much about you sensei." She said and the other two nodded.

"Hm, alright, my name's Hatake Kakashi. Likes, dislikes, I don't really want to say. I don't have any dreams at the moment and a lot of hobbies." He said while reading his book.

'_All we learned was his name, and we already knew that.'_ The three-genin thought.

"Alright, we'll start with pinky first." Kakashi said as Sakura grew a tick mark. How she hated being called pinky, forehead, or billboard brow.

"My _name_ is Haruno Sakura. My likes are sushi, reading, and…" she threw a quick glance to Sasuke.

"My dislikes are Ino-buta. My dream is to get married to the guy I like." She threw another glance at Sasuke causing him to move a little bit further away.

'_Girls nowadays are more interested in romance than being a good shinobi'_ Kakashi thought as turned to Sasuke.

"You're next brooder." He said and Sasuke gave a glare at him before starting.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have a lot of dislikes and few likes. I don't have a dream, but an ambition. My ambitions are to kill a certain man and restore my clan." He said in a dark tone.

'_That's seriously messed up. Restoring your clan I can understand, but killing someone is wrong.'_ Naru thought sadly at her teammates words.

'_Sasuke is so sugoi!'_ Sakura thought without really picking up the problem.

'_It's as I thought, the massacre is still etched into him.'_ Kakashi thought before turning to the last member of team 7.

"Alright now the cross-dresser has to introduce herself." Kakashi said though the fact that Naruto was a girl did surprise him as well.

"Ugh, don't advertise your figure and get labeled a cross-dresser. My name is Uzumaki Naru. My likes are ramen, what few friends I have, and plants. My dislikes are people who judge others without getting to know them, the three minutes it takes for instant ramen to cook, rapists, and perverts in general. My hobbies include trying different types of ramen, cooking, and gardening. My dream is to be the first female hokage and have a family of my own." She said easily enough.

'_Well, she's a bundle of sunshine'_ Kakashi thought before speaking once more.

"Good, now I know that you are all different with unique goals. Tomorrow we begin our duties." He said simply enough.

"So, what kind of mission do we have tomorrow?" Naru asked enthusiastically. This was her chance to come closer to her dream.

"Well, it's something that only the four of us can do together. You see it's a survival exercise." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"But, we had plenty of survival exercises in the academy. Shouldn't we be doing missions?" Sakura asked. Kakashi only started to laugh afterwards.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked darkly.

"Oh, it's just that when I tell you you're going to flip. You see of the twenty-seven graduates only nine become actual shinobi. The final exams are to weed out the truly hopeless and the jounin instructors test to see if you can become shinobi." He said.

"Great, another test, but what's so different about this test then?" Naru asked not liking what she was about to hear.

"Oh, there is a difference. This test has a 66.6% failing rate, and if you fail you go back to the academy." He said causing all three genin to become shocked. He than gave each of them a map with a circled area.

"The circled area is training ground 7. I want you to meet me there at 6:00 a.m. sharp. The test will be explained tomorrow, and I don't recommend eating breakfast unless you want to lose it. Ja ne." He said before poofing out of their sight.

'_I have to pass this test so I can kill _him_'_ Sasuke thought as he left the building.

'_I have to pass so I can get close to Sasuke-kun, but I think I'll try to get along with Naru.'_ Sakura thought as she too left.

'_I can't fail. JIji would be disappointed if I fail now. I would never get either of my dreams if I fail.'_ Naru thought as she went home. All three genin were nervous about the next day and the test that was to come.

**BREAK**

A/N: This is for all my adoring fans. Well maybe not adoring fans, but at least people who enjoy this story. I also want opinions on whom should Naru be paired with and should Sasuke get a persona. Sakura and Ino will get personas. So read, review and give me your opinions. I'll also include the persona from the last chapter at the base here. Oh, before I forget for those that don't know Japanese, onnako means girl.

Persona:

Pixie

Lv: 2

Str: Elec

Wk: Ice

Skills: Dia

Info: A simple fairy that loves pranks, but they can be hard workers when they want to be.


	5. Chapter 5: Pass or Fail

Naruto Persona Chronicles

Index:

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words, time skips, Flashback beginning/ending_

**Jutsu, skills, other.**

"**Demon/summons speaking"**

'_**Demons/summons thinking'**_

**BREAK**

Chapter 5: Pass or Fail

Naru woke up that morning and absent-mindedly did some cooking. She made a few onigiri for later and a few bentos. She didn't even register the warning from yesterday as she sat down and ate. It wasn't until she finished that she remembered what Kakashi said.

'_Kuso, I forgot that he said no breakfast. Ah well, it was just a recommendation anyway.'_ She thought as she packed up the onigiri and extra bentos and walked off to training ground 7 to meet with her team. As she walked she stopped by a shop that had a friend from last year working around and inspecting a few weapons.

"Ten-chan how's it going." She called out to a girl just one year older then her. She had brown hair that she tied up in two buns. She wore a pink Chinese shirt and tan pants. Her head turned, showing her brown eyes, looking at the blonde who stepped in.

"Hey Naru-chan I see you decided to drop the coat. You're an evil vixen surprising those idiots in your class you know that right?" Ten Ten said as she continued her inspection. She was on of the few who knew Naru was a girl to begin with.

"I would tell you what their faces looked like, but I was pissed at Sakura calling me a lesbian thinking I was still a boy to look. I'm not here to talk about pranks, I'm looking for a weapon." Naru said to the weapon mistress.

"Well, you've come to the right place. We here at Muramasa weapons have a variety of weapons to choose from." Ten Ten showed Naru around until something caught her eye. It was a katana, a simple one at that. She picked it up and held it as if it was natural to her.

"Oh-ho I see your aiming for kenjutsu mastery. I thought you'd be more of a soujutsu person." Ten Ten said to her friend. Naru bought the sword and headed out after telling her friend goodbye.

**BREAK**

Sasuke was leaning on a log while Sakura was sitting down starting at Sasuke with googly eyes. Naru went up to them with her new sword.

"Sorry I'm late I had to buy this thing and chatted up a friend." She said. Sasuke eyed the katana a bit; as for Sakura she huffed up to her newfound 'rival for Sasuke's love' and shouted.

"YOU'RE LATE" The sound hurt the blonde's ears. She always had sensitive hearing and smell for some reason, and she could see well in the dark.

"I said I was sorry, and sensei isn't here yet so I'm not counted late." Naru remarked.

"You could've gotten us in trouble if sensei was here." Sakura said once more. It was only two or five minutes late not like the two hours they spent waiting on their new sensei.

"Yeesh, come on and lighten up already. I even brought breakfast and lunch bentos, onigiri snacks as well." Naru said in what would be a seductive tone.

"Sensei said not to eat breakfast baka! You're going to get in trouble and we'll all fail." Sakura said. She didn't like the fact that the boy that supposedly had a crush on her was really a girl.

"Correction, sensei recommended that we don't eat breakfast. He never actually ordered us to skip it. Besides we'll need the energy. Proper nutrition makes everyone happier." Naru said cheerfully actually causing Sakura and Sasuke to sweatdrop. Sakura would've argued further, if Naru hadn't actually pointed out that the 'order' was really a 'recommendation' and didn't have to be followed. In the end they both gave in to their growling stomachs and chowed down. Naru just smirked like the cat that ate the canary.

'_I never thought that they'd actually follow my suggestion. We'll pass for sure!'_ Naru thought as she smirked.

_Two hours later_

"Yo" Kakashi said as he entered the area with the training field.

"YOU'RE LATE" Sakura and Naru said in unison. Kakashi could almost swear his ears were ringing. Sasuke just glared at him. Kakashi just ignored Sasuke and pulled at a clock and two bells.

"Alright, this alarm clock is set for noon. You're objective is to get a single bell. Whoever doesn't get a bell fails, and is tied to a post while I eat their lunch." He said lazily enough and wondered why their stomachs haven't started growling.

'_Hm, so they didn't take my recommendation. They might just pass after all.'_ He thought before continuing on.

"Now, you can use any means tools needed to pass, even shuriken and kunai." He said as Sakura went wide eye.

"But sensei, won't you get hurt?" She asked clearly forgetting that this was a jounin.

"Yeah, a guy who comes two hours late and can't even detect a simple trap's going to get hurt." Naru taunted. She really didn't like how Kakashi sounded so lazy like this was just a movie.

"I am a jounin Sakura, and the loud ones are often no bite. So we'll ignore the cross-dressing dobe and start when I say go." Kakashi said. That got Naru angry.

'_CROSSDRESSING DEAD LAST! I'M NOT A DEAD LAST.'_ She yelled in her head. She then unsheathed her new sword and charged before being caught by Kakashi who had a kunai pointed at her neck.

"Ara, I didn't say 'go' yet, but you did come at me with the intent to kill so, I'm starting to like you." He said still unamused by the girl's antics.

"Now, begin." Kakashi said as he poofed into smoke and the three genin had dashed into the woods.

**BREAK**

'_They seem to have learned that stealth is an important aspect of shinobi lifestyle.'_ Kakashi thought as he felt three genin hide. Until a kunai almost pierced him and Naru appeared before him. She had her sword drawn and was ready for battle.

"You know, compared to the others you're a little bit off." He said to the girl wondering what she was planning.

"You and me, right now. We fight for a bell." She stated and he just stared.

"Hm, lesson 1: taijutsu." He said reaching for something. Everyone that saw thought it was weapon only for it to be a book.

"You're not taking me seriously are you? If that's the case then it will cost you." She said as she took a well-coordinated swing at Kakashi. He dodged every single strike that she tried.

'_Alright, don't want to do this, but no choice.'_ She thought to herself, as she wanted to pass. She charged forward and was tossed into the river by Kakashi.

"See, all bark and no bite." He said until suddenly he was swarmed by katana wielding **kage bunshin**.

'_So she knows a b-rank jutsu.'_ He stated more than questioned.

"**Garu, **Tamamo*." Was heard and Kakashi didn't see what hit him outside the swirl of emerald. He used **kawarimi** to substitute himself before more harm could come to him.

'_Damn, I almost had him.'_ She thought as she searched around.

**BREAK**

Sakura saw the figure that appeared behind Naru when she called out the skill.

'_What was that? What kind of jutsu was that? Never mind, find Sasuke before that idiot seduces him.'_ She thought to herself as she looked around. She saw Kakashi leaning on a tree.

'_I can't let him see me! If I can get a bell Sasuke-kun will love me for sure!'_ She thought but suddenly heard a voice.

"Psst, Sakura." She turned around to see Kakashi and a swirl of leaves. She woke up and heard her name called. It was Sasuke only he was pierced all over with kunai and shuriken. She screamed and fainted, but she was scooped up by a blonde blur.

'_Has the 'dobe' figured out the test?'_ He thought to himself as he left the area.

**BREAK**

Sakura woke up with Naru looking after her.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" She asked the pinkette. She was worried about her as she was her teammate.

"Sasuke-kun he, he's." Sakura started getting teary eyed. Naru just sighed.

"He's alright Sakura-chan. You got caught in a genjutsu that made you see what you fears." She said simply calming the pinkette down.

"If you work with me we might be able to pass, but we need Sasuke to do it." She said, but as soon as Sasuke was mentioned she became suspicious.

"I get it. Sasuke and I do all the work. You get a bell and become a ninja with Sasuke-kun and win his heart with that weird power and get your 'dream family' well I'm destined to be with Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she left.

'_Stupid, fan-girl, I try to be friendly and offer a way for the three of us to pass, but does she listen? No, she goes off about me trying to get with the teme.'_ Naru thought with some disgust about having kids with Sasuke. She sighed and went looking for the jerk that stole her first kiss.

**BREAK**

Sasuke stood in front of Kakashi.

"Oh, now it's time to test the rookie of the year. The prodigy of the Uchiha." Kakashi said slightly sarcastic in his tone.

"I'm not like the others." Sasuke said coldly.

"True, but Naru might've gotten one if she planned more." He said trying to rile the last Uchiha more. Sasuke and Kakashi started a brief tussle in which Sasuke touched a bell.

"Not bad, in a few more years you might be good enough to get one." Kakashi said as he saw Sasuke run through a few hand signs.

'_No genin should have enough chakra for that!'_ Kakashi thought as Sasuke unleashed a **katon: goukyaku no jutsu**. The smoke cleared and Sasuke searched around.

'_Behind, to my sides, or above.'_ He thought and didn't see a single trace of Kakashi.

"I'm below you. **Doton: shinjuu zanshuu no jutsu.**" Kakshi smirked**. **However Sasuke smirked before going 'poof'.

'_I'm starting to think that she already has an idea on what to do.'_ He eye-smiled actually hoping this team passes.

**BREAK**

Sasuke got his bearings after the **kawarimi** replaced him with a **kage bunshin**.

"Look teme, I don't like you and you don't like me, but I have an idea that may get us a pass. The catch is you and Sakura need to help me out." Naru said. She didn't have any real dislike for Sasuke. She only disliked his attitude towards others.

"I don't your help or Sakura's. I have to get stronger on my own. I don't need idiotic women such as you or Sakura to distract me." He said as he dashed off once more.

"Rrrrgh! Stupid, chauvinistic, egotistical teme. Thanks to your ego we'll all fail. Might as well sit out and eat lunch." She said to herself and went to where the lunches were. She grabbed some onigiri from her pack rather than go for the lunches.

"Well, well, thought you could eat hm? I didn't say you could eat." Kakashi said as Naru managed to get one onigiri eaten before she got caught.

_Noon_

Naru was tied up against a stump with Sakura and Sasuke still free.

"I knew you'd get in trouble Naru-baka." Sakura said dejectedly. They failed to retrieve a bell.

"Well, I don't think sending you three back to the academy is recommended." Kakashi said getting the three of them worked up.

"Outside of Naru, you should be dropped from the Shinobi corps. You two are just punks playing ninja and couldn't get the real objective of the test." Kakashi said. Sakura and Sasuke were stunned.

"Would like to explain the purpose of the test or shall I Naru?" Kakashi asked Naru.

"Ano, I didn't get the answer to the test. I just thought if we worked together we could get your book and the bells. Sakura and Sasuke would get the bells and I hold the book hostage to promote the three of us to official gennin." Naru said nervously. She even laughed in a nervous manner causing the two to sweat drop.

"You didn't know you had the answer when you thought it Naru, teamwork. If you had worked together then you would have passed." Kakashi said enjoying the fact the blonde had the answer without knowing.

"Then why are there two bells sensei? If teamwork is the answer then why divide us?" Sakura asked.

"To see who would put there differences aside. You fail, Sakura, because you spent all your time chasing Sasuke and when Naru offered a solution for the three of you, you thought it was to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke you tried to do things head on and was shown how weak you are now. You even ignored Naru when she came up with a solution believing that kunoichi were weak. So much for the prodigy if he can't see what the 'dobe' sees." Kakashi said setting Sasuke off. He charged at the jounin only to get caught.

"This is why you're just a punk. Lone wolves like you get captured and but your teammates in a situation like this. Sakura, kill Naru or Sasuke dies." He told Sakura, she was caught in confusion. She didn't want to kill Naru, but she didn't want her crush to die. Kakashi drew his kunai away and tossed Sasuke on the ground.

"I'm willing to give you a second chance. I make the rules here and the rules are absolute. You two are to not feed Naru any food. Your second chance test will be even harder than the first, so eat up." He said and vanished in a poof of smoke. The two of them started eating until they heard Naru's stomach growled.

"I'm fine. I can go for weeks without food 'ttebane." She said but failed to convince them otherwise.

"Here." Sasuke said as he started feeding her his lunch.

"Sasuke we're going to be in so much trouble if Kakashi-sensei finds out." Sakura said, but she felt guilty with the blonde.

"I don't sense him nearby and the three of us need to be at full strength." Sasuke said as he forced another helping down Naru's throat.

"I can eat on my own teme, but thanks for your offer." Naru said with a slight blush that quickly went down. Sakura didn't notice it, but still decided to get to know the blonde better.

"Here, have a bit of my lunch as well. I owe you for lunch yesterday and for helping from the genjutsu today so thanks." Sakura said as Naruto graciously accepted the kindness from the two. The clouds got dark and Kakashi ran up to them.

"YOU, pass." He said as he cut off the rope. Naru landed on the ground with a slight wobble.

"Every other team I had failed because they stuck to the rules only or didn't see the loophole like Naru did. They followed every order I gave them without ever thinking for themselves. Before we leave there are two things to mention. First off those who disobey the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades and friends are worse than trash. Secondly, because Naru figured out the test she's the team leader when I'm not around." Kakashi said. The other two nodded at his orders.

"I guess I can live with that. If I had listened to Naru instead of my crush we would've passed the first time around." Sakura said still embarrassed at the thought.

"I guess she's not the dobe everyone thought she is. I guess I can let her take lead for now." Sasuke said. That was the closest thing to a compliment he ever said.

'_I want to see more of that power. She might be the ideal girl to help restore my clan after all._' Sasuke thought to himself. A feeling of comradeship came over the group.

**THOU ART I**

**I AM THOU**

**THOU HAST ESTABLISHED A NEW BOND**

**THOU SHALT HAVE OUR BLESSINGS WHEN CREATING A PERSONA OF THE FOOL ARCANA**

Naru has now established the kunoichi social link.

"Hey Naru, what was that power you used?" Sakura asked getting the attention of team 7.

"It's called persona. I can only guess it's a manifestation of my psyche." She said surprising the rest. She huffed and said.

"I can use intelligent words as well 'ttebane." She said as she stormed off. The next day team 7 would be official.

**BREAK**

Tamamo*: the technical name for Naru's persona.

A/N: I have another chapter done. I would like you to suggest what guy should Naru should be paired with. Also should Sasuke get a persona or not.


End file.
